Jounin Campaign
To become a Jounin, a Chunin must do the Jounin exam when they are at lvl 40. The Jounin Exam consists of 5 parts. Jounin Exam Part 1 For the first part of the Jounin Exam, as a Chunin you must memorize the hand seal's of the given jutsu's. The number of hand seals that you need to remember increases as you progress, and the exam is over once you get the sixth hand seal correct. TIPS: Print Screen and paste into Paint will make this easier Jounin Exam Part 2 Jounin exam part 2: shinobi tower. players must defeat multiple opponents in a single level before proceeding to the next level. On the last level, you will find Shin waiting for you at the top of the tower, and after you talk to him, you will be engaged in at battle with a clone of yourself. TIPS: Think you should be able to get through level 1 and possibly level 2 without using scroll. With 2 down and minimal scroll used, third will not be so easy. Before defeating this boss, do change your weapon / backitem to the lowest you have, your double will be using this, ^^. Jounin Exam Part 3 Jounin exam part 3: the Kekkai. Your objective in this part of the exam is to unseal all of the kekkai that are hidden in the forest. The kekkai can only be unsealed by placing six different types of runes in each of the slots, and the correct combination of the runes will unseal the kekkai, allowing the player to unseal the next one. As you progress, the difficulty in breaking the kekkai increases. Once you unseal all the kekkai, return back to Shin and you will complete the mission TIPS: Locations of kekkai are: RU, UL, URD, RRRR. This is a master mind game, easy for those with intelligence. Also, try to evade the groups of monsters so as not to lose your concentration on the kekkai later Jounin Exam Part 4 Jounin exam part 4: The Elements. This test is considered the most difficult tests among all the five tests, the objective being to destroy all three shikigamis. You are able to recruit team mates, but you will lose if any one of your team mates die during battle. You will also be able to control the moves of your team mates. When you start a match, different colored seals will appear on the floor, and as the color of the seals change, the elements which the shikigami belongs to also change. Also, the seals strengthen shikigamis of the same element. For example, the purple seal, which represents the lightning element, will strengthen the shikigami that has lightning jutsus and decrease the damage done to it. However, the seals also weaken some shikigamis, for example, the lightning seal weakens the shikigami with the element of water, decreasing the damage it does and increasing the amount of damage it takes. The element of the shikigamis is signified by the color and type of "aura" around it TIPS: Always start a battle with one of the element at the weakest. It will make it easier. Down it fast. Then try to attack the weaker of the remaining ones. Remember the last element will always be strong. But with 3 against 1, it can still go down quite fast. TIPS: Got little symbols around the element that will show its current element. If elemental is the same as the environment it is at its strongest, which means it is the disable target. TIPS: Fire weaks against Water, so dependencies go by Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, Wind kakuri Category:Jounin Exam Part 2 Category:jounin exam part 3